huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Judeau
see also: The Professor TCG | image = Image:Professor.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | name = /Simon Judeau | aliases = | relations = | base of operations = | group affiliation(s) = | first appearance = | last appearance = The Mission | signature spell(s) = | signature titan(s) = Araknos | gender = Male | hair color = Gray | eye color = Black | voice actor = Mike Pollock | see also = The Professor TCG }} Simon Judeau, otherwise known as The Professor, is the cruel and devious leader of The Organization. Although it is clear that his goal is to conquer, it is unknown exactly why.The Professor's greater purpose is a mystery, but it has to do with his past with Metz, Dante Vale, and father of Lok Lambert, the famous legendary Seeker Eathon Lambert. His signature titan is Araknos. History Several years ago, before Lok Lambert was born, Simon was a member of the Huntik Foundation. The young Judeau worked along with Metz and Eathon Lambert to fulfill many missions and discover several Titans;within the group Judeau served as the brains, while Metz was the muscle and Eathan was the intuition. Once discovering the location of the Legendary Titan Araknos, Simon put on the ring against his team's advice. Instantly, Simon was cursed and had to be hospitalized for several years because the effects of the curse were so great that no Huntik magic or medicine could cure him. During this time Eathan remained a loyal friend and was by his side everyday. When Simon could walk again, he escaped and left his titan dendras behind so Eathon could bond with it. Eventually Simon made a deal with Araknos that would allow him to live on for sometime until he found a cure for his ailment, without informing anyone Simon vanished. using the power of Araknos]]Simon eventually started the Organization using the mind control abilities of Araknos. Judeau also falsified the history of the Organization, so as to make it seem as if the Organization had existed for years when in reality it was a relatively new company. While beginning the Organization, Simon attempted to gain the help of Eathan but he rejected his offer; the next time they met would be in combat. After discovering that Eathon had found the Amulet of Will, Simon hunted him down with five of his best operative but the results of this event haven't yet been revealed. Personality The ultimate dominator, The Professor lives to control. He is capable of being sly and manipulative, but rarely has to resort to such actions. Normally, the absolute fear he inspires is enough. The Professor has no ethics, and will do anything to expand The Organization and his power base. He is also the type who likes to manage every facet of The Organization himself, and make every decision personally. If any of his underlings fail him, he will not hesitate to have them removed.The Profesor wants to use the Amulet of Will to gain inmmortailty. Abilities The Professor is bound to the Titan Araknos, a devastatingly powerful creature capable of controlling any thinking being, even to the point of rebuilding someone's personality from the ground up. Spells Utilized * Break Spell * Skingrip * Raypulse * Armorbrand * Farslip * Slipstream * Everfight * Hyperstride * Rippleburst * Enderflame * Boltflare Bonded Titans * Araknos * Behemoth * Tao * Goblin Brownie * Overlos * Nordrake * Terrapede * Trapfeaster * Dendras (formerly) * Dominator Gallery Image:Professor.jpg Trivia *In the 4Kids English dub of Huntik, 4Kids mispronounced The Professor's last name, Judeau, pronouncing it as "Ju-day-o", when, in reality, Judeau is pronounced like the word judo with a longer o. Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Organization Members Category:Seekers